1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric device, and more particular to an electric device with multi-screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress of the flat display technique, more and more electrical products, especially portable electrical products such as mobile phones, e-books, digital cameras and personal digital assistants etc., are equipped with flat display apparatuses. The development trend of the portable electrical product is to achieve light weight and thin thickness, so the portable electrical product usually use the flat display with these features, such as liquid crystal display, organic electro-luminescence display, electro-phoretic display and electro-wetting display.
Among the aforementioned display, the liquid crystal display is gradually replaced by the electro-phoretic display with high power-saving. Therefore, it is one of the important directions of research and develop by the people skilled in this art that how to expand the functions and practicalities of electric device by the display with high power-saving.